Sound of Shadows
by Tomboy 601
Summary: Adventuring through Shadow Temple is dangerous for your sanity. Oneshot.


Author's Note: This was written in Notepad and then copied over to LibreOffice. My PC had to be reformatted due to registry problems, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

He didn't have a chance to see the creature that appeared from the bottom of the well. _It_ had thrown him aside with terrifying ease. After learning the Nocturne of Shadow, something still seemed wrong about the well. Hadn't the people of Kakariko Village been drinking water from the well with that _thing_ in there?

Even so, he stood in front of the Shadow Temple trembling, hearing nothing but the sounds of rain behind him. He was only nine, no sixteen? How old was he now, anyway? It didn't matter. He had to collect the medallions to awaken the sages.

Using Din's Fire to light the torches and avoiding the monsters, he took a deep breath and entered the Shadow Temple.

The first thing he noticed was that it was eerily quiet in here. Using his Longshot to cross the chasm, he opened the first door. It led to a strange room with a statue and several skulls in it. Using the Lens of Truth, he discovered a hidden door in the wall.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

He jumped as the loud booming noise broke the silence of the temple. Then it was quiet again. He shakily finished the hidden room's puzzle and returned to the main room with the Hover Boots. It was quiet again. He pushed the statue to face one of the skulls. Then the floor disappeared underneath him.

He reentered the temple and walked into the main room. Pushing the statue at the correct skull this time, he finished the puzzle.

The Hover Boots had no traction and he was sure he would fall to his death, but somehow, he made it across.

After walking around a bit, he heard the bloodcurdling scream of a ReDead. He played the Sun's Song to get rid of it for now. It was difficult to play the ocarina while he was shaking so much. He left the room in a hurry after completing his objective.

Big Skulltulas weren't so bad; He had grown up in the forest after all. It was just a matter of stabbing their fleshy backs to kill them. The scratching noise the smaller ones made was still bothersome, though.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

He was too started to notice the blade coming down.

After getting back to the room, he made sure to avoid the guillotines. Using the Lens of Truth to see the platforms, he finally made it to safety. As safe as this temple could be, anyway.

A spike room awaited him. The eerie silence had returned even though the spikes were slamming hard on the ground. He pushed a large block underneath the spikes and then used it as a platform to jump on top of them.

The spinning pot was creepy and he heard the scratching sound of a Gold Skulltula. He threw a bomb plant into the pot, shattering it to pieces before killing the Gold Skulltula and collecting the medallion.

The fans were annoying, but somehow he managed to get across them and into the hidden door. Turns out the Hover Boots were more stable than he thought. Killing the enemies in the next room, he found his way onto the ship. He played Zelda's Lullaby on the ship and it started rowing. He was quickly joined by some monsters. He got rid of them just as quickly.

The maze was much easier to navigate without the Floormasters. He entered a new room and the walls started closing in on him! Panicking, he cast Din's Fire and was relieved to see the walls burn away. He then played the Sun's Song to stun the ReDeads and got the large, decorated key.

Leaving the maze room behind, he shot the bomb plant with an arrow, causing it to explode and the gargoyle statue to fall. He crossed the statue and opened the locked door. He then used the Lens of Truth to see the hidden platforms and entered the huge decorated door.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

There was no mistaking it. _It_ was here, just below him.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

He dropped down the pit.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

This time, he saw it and wished he hadn't. Dead hands banging on the bongo and moving him around. It was difficult to avoid bouncing around.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

He tried a Fire Arrow. It didn't work.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

An Ice Arrow didn't work, either.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

All out of arrows, he blindly slashed at it. This seemed to be effective.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

It stopped banging on the bongo. It started to melt. It was dead.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he accepted the Shadow Medallion from Impa and returned to Kakariko Village. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Leaving the village, he called for Epona in order to get the final medallion.

Then he heard it. The same booming sound that had followed him from Shadow Temple. Only this time, it was right next to him. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was his heartbeat.

Boom. Boom.

Author's Note: I hate Bongo Bongo. He's the hardest boss in the game for me. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review telling me how I can improve, okay? Thanks for reading!


End file.
